First Date (episode)
The First Date episode was directed by Andy Ackerman and written by Whitney Cummings. It originally aired on September 29th, 2011 and was the second episode of the "Whitney" series. During this episode, Whitney sets up a "first" date for her and Alex seeing as their never really went on a normal first date. Previous Episode Next Episode The scene begins with Whitney in the shower. The is immediately interrupted by Alex who claims that she always “uses up all the hot water” and that he “…will be quick”. She claims that she is cold and then an awkward romantic scene ensues in which Whitney is “waterboarded” and falls down. Next scene begins on the couch in their usual bar. Whitney is trying to explain something to Lily who she realizes is not listening, so she makes up a bunch of ridiculous things to tell her to try to get her to listen again. Lily then explains that she was not listening because she was trying to find a specific bartender who is at different bars every night. The scene is then shifted when Roxanne walks in and tells them she is to be going on a date with an architect. Roxanne claims to hate first dates while Lily says that every relationship has to begin with a first date. Whitney then interjects that her and Alex never had a first date they just “got drunk and slept together”. Neal is enters the scene all dressed nicely next. He gives Lily a surprise kiss and tells the group they are going out on a nice date. Whitney complains that last time they went out, Alex wore his “dressy crocs”. Opening in Alex’s Apartment, Whitney walks in and quickly begins talking about her and Alex’s lack of a first date. Alex tells her that she “looked cute falling out of that cab”, however she does not count it as a first date. She wanted sexy tension however Alex was okay with just sex. She then forces him to ask her out on a first date “correctly”. He asks her to go on a date that night and she begins to pretend to look at her phone for a few seconds before claiming she is busy. Alex however sees her phone and calls her on play Angry Birds rather than actually checking her calendar. They eventually settle on “tomorrow night”. Still in Alex’s Apartment, presumably the next day, Whitney hears a knock on the door. She then opens the door, waiting about four seconds beforehand, with a beautiful blue dress on. Alex forgot his wallet in his apartment and walks right in to grab it. She begins to get annoyed that he is not taking this seriously. The next scene opens in what appears to be an old-time Mexican Restaurant. Right from the beginning, they talk with double meanings. The waiter quickly walks up and asks for what they want. Whitney waits there and Alex has no idea what she wants. After a few seconds she begrudgingly says she wants him to order for her. He begins with attempting to order the “Chicken in an anti-psychotic sauce”. This scene is a massive cluster of things that don’t work out. Whitney wants Alex to tell her a story about himself that she hasn’t heard before and he just describes the plot to ‘Home Alone’. Walking up to his apartment, Alex claims to be “so full”. Whitney calls yet another time out complaining about the way Alex is standing. She then gets frustrated and claims that he hasn’t taken the night seriously at all. He retorts with the reason he hasn’t taken it seriously, is because it was a ridiculous endeavor. Whitney is offended at being called ridiculous, so she closes the door and locks Alex out of his own apartment. Alex then walks down to Mark’s apartment and asks to “hang” there because Whitney won’t let him into the apartment. Alex explains the situation to Mark and Mark tries to help him treat it like a real first date. Returning to Alex’s apartment, Whitney and Roxanne sit on the windowsill talking about Whitney’s failed first date. Whitney tells Roxanne she doesn’t know if they are still in roleplay mode, but she is not giving up. Whit claims that he should call “any minute”. Continuing in Alex’s apartment, now on the couch, some time seems to have passed while Whitney is still waiting for Alex to call. She then exclaims that she will now call him. Lily and Roxanne quickly nix this idea because women are not “allowed” to call men after the first date. The group then begins to try to think of ways to make Alex jealous and call her. Then finally settle on dressing sexy and trying to meet up with Alex. Whitney tries to dress sexy and goes down to the lobby. There she gets her shoe stuck in the floor. She tries to play it off as not her shoe when Alex walks in and begins to talk with her. This scene is split between Alex talking to Mark and Neal about how he barely talked to her and is playing it cool while Whitney talks to the girls about how she just looked like a fool. It is then stated by Roxanne that women don’t really have power after the first date. Alex texts Whitney “Yo”. Whitney sees it and ends up going to a bar. Alex goes to the same bar which prompts Whitney and Lily to go dance. Whitney has a hard time dancing sexy so Lily makes Whitney kiss her to turn up their appeal to Alex. Alex and Whitney then find each other and start talking just like Whitney wanted their mock first date to be. They then explode through the door and punish the couch for being bad. Category:Season 1 Episode